Web materials are known in the art. For example, a polyester nonwoven that is impregnated and/or coated with a detergent composition is known in the art as shown in prior art FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown in prior art FIGS. 1 and 2, a known nonwoven substrate 10 is made of dissolvable fibers 12 wherein the nonwoven substrate 10 is coated and/or impregnated with an additive 14, such as an active agent, rather than the additive 14, such as an active agent, being present in the dissolvable fibers 12. An example of such a web material is commercially available as Purex® Complete 3-in-1 Laundry Sheets from The Dial Corporation.
Further, an article of manufacture formed from a cast solution of a detergent composition is also known in the art and is commercially available as Dizolve® Laundry Sheets commercially available from Dizolve Group Corporation.
However, such known web materials and/or articles of manufacture exhibit negatives that make them problematic for consumers. For example, the known web materials and/or articles of manufacture are relatively stiff and/or inflexible as measured by the Plate Stiffness Test Method described herein. Further, the web materials and/or articles of manufacture typically deliver such a low level of detergent composition and/or detergent actives that the cleaning performance is less than desired by consumers. Another negative with is that the web materials and/or articles of manufacture may leave remnants of the web material and/or articles of manufacture after the washing operation, for example the polyester nonwoven substrate does not dissolve during the washing operation.
In light of the foregoing, it is clear that there is a need for a web material that overcomes the negatives associated with known web materials and/or articles of manufacture described above.